


审判日

by sandworm1900



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandworm1900/pseuds/sandworm1900
Summary: ‘十二门徒的梦，圣子的祈求，血一般的汗水，刀剑，叛卖的吻，推卸责任的彼拉多，鞭打、戏弄，荆棘王冠，紫袍，芦苇做的权杖，有胆汁的醋，小山冈上的十字架，善良强盗的承诺，颤动的大地，以及昏暗的天色’
Relationships: shykie - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	审判日

'Song Eui-jin'  
审判天使唤着他的教名，抽出了双剑，剑身燃烧着圣火：  
‘我要审判你，你可知罪？’  
这个有着人类青年英俊容貌的神明展开飞翼，像巨大的火焰一样拍打着，将整个圣堂映照着如同白昼*  
他的荣光既优美又可怕，直叫人看了便要双膝下跪  
而年轻的神父颤颤巍巍地跪下，赤裸的双膝被华美手工织毯蹭得通红，翕张的后穴根本夹不住床上那个被一剑刺穿了胸膛的大主教射满的精液  
他黑色发凌乱却不狼狈，白皙的面颊情潮未散，湿润粉嫩的嘴唇因为激动而微张，明亮的双眼蓄满了晶莹的泪水，他开口，用他那常人称赞的美妙的嗓音回应，却是欣喜又困惑：  
‘我的神明啊，您为何要审判一个如此爱您的人？’

天使燃烧着的双眼沉重而冷峻地注视着眼前年轻的神父

Song Eui-jin是这个教区里最受欢迎的神父  
他从小跟着父母去教堂，泉眼前的受洗，唱诗班的管风琴，从布施面包到坐在告解室里倾听人们的忏悔，教区的很多人看着这个总是有着春风般和煦的笑容的男孩成长，从一身纯白到披上沉稳庄重代表着神圣寓意的黑色衣袍，就算他是这里最年轻的神职人员，Song Eui-jin却总是虔诚的信徒们最愿意敞开心扉对待的那一位

可正如有了光就会有阴影，纯洁的花朵之下或是埋藏在泥泞的土壤里腐烂的根，街上每天都要免费给Song Eui-jin一个新鲜出炉的烤面包的老板娘，公园里最喜爱在树下荡秋千的小女孩，书店那个最挑剔却总是抓着Song Eui-jin唠嗑半天的老学究，无一人知道他们所喜爱的年轻神父会在贵族寝室华美的帷幕后，大理石筑造的圣像喷泉背对着的树荫里，抑或是静谧昏暗的告解室内，淫荡的骑在壮硕的男人身上放浪的呻吟，或是用那张总能吐露美妙颂歌的嘴饥渴的吮吸着另一个人的阳具

‘你的不忠使你曾经的荣耀蒙羞’  
天使开口，他的声音就像是所有神明的本尊以他为化身传声*  
‘一个放浪形骸的神父，让这片泥泞的土地再也长不出纯白的花朵，爱我也是谎言！’

年轻的神父听了却摇摇头，仰望着天使目光坚定：  
‘不不不不，我亲爱的神明啊，我从出生接触到的第一缕天光，到每天晚祷点燃的烛光的照耀下，无时无刻不在想着您呐！话说回来，总是高高在上的您，又怎么知道迎接圣光的纯白花朵之下也需如我这般的污泥承载，您说我不忠，可我不这么做，如何让这些迷途者知返？倒要叫他们去染指花朵一样纯洁无辜的孩童吗？您说我放浪形骸，却不知，我未曾从往经这些交媾中获得快感，可我不这么做，难道要放任这些可怜人往妇女身上发泄情欲吗？’

审判天使微微停滞，他常年征战，一般任务下来杀了完事儿，有时嫌麻烦直接烧光整座城池的时候也是有的，却从未遇到如此能说会道的被审判者  
望着那双澄明如镜清晰映着自己身影的眼睛，天使有史以来第一次失了判断，握剑的手指微动，准备摇人

年轻的神父看出了他的迟疑，甚至胆大包天地直立起身子膝行上前，双手捧起神明握剑的手指，也不管燃烧的剑刃就在耳边呼呼作响，柔软的唇瓣顺着那骨节分明的手指一一吻过，如情人耳语那般呢喃：‘您若是不信，就烧了我吧，倘若我真的有罪，审判的火焰如何能饶过罪恶者？’

天使微微侧了侧手腕，指尖蹭到他温暖的脸颊  
燃烧着火焰的剑尖滑过白皙的咽喉，悬停在敞开的黑色神职人员衣袍间露出的一点嫣红之上，往下是未曾勃起却被各种液体蹭弄得湿亮的阴茎

他看着他，像看见了一枚被剥开的长在黑暗里的果实

终于，审判的火焰在这片罪恶的土地燃烧了起来，像是倒流的瀑布那般瞬间吞噬了房间里的所有，连同床上那句冰冷的尸体

神父身上漆黑的布料如同鸦羽一般飘散，却仍旧毫发无伤的跪坐着，通天的火光映在他明亮的双眼里，从来只有一个影子——那就是他的神明

天使微微感叹着，火焰双剑隐没在他手中  
巨大的燃烧着的双翼将虔诚的信徒缓缓包围，神明走下神坛，将赤裸的身体揽入怀中  
他燃烧着，身上却是不近人情的冷

年轻的神父被篡夺呼吸那般亲吻着，惊呼的话语哽咽在喉间溢出低低的喘息

他的神明毫不客气地将他压倒在地，柔嫩的腿间被常年握剑的手指掐得生疼，立刻红了一片  
天使第一次这么近的关注一个人类，甚至是一个被审判者  
与他被塑造成战士的身体不同，小神父身上又软又滑，像一块颤颤巍巍的羊乳，在他的抚弄下仍如处子一般敏感  
‘呜………啊！轻一点，啊！求您……’  
神明的剑却是滚烫的，往那湿湿软软的肉洞戳了几下便如归剑入鞘般直直捣了进去，一捅到底  
想是从没被进得这么深，亦或是长久的演技，小神父终究在暴雨般的攻势下咬不住手指哭破了音

而天神的火焰依旧在燃烧，只有无罪之人能够幸存

审判还在继续。

end.

*改编自英雄联盟宇宙凯尔的故事  
序摘自博尔赫斯《三十教派》


End file.
